watskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Headphones
''Headphones ''is a song written and performed by American rapper and poet George Watsky. It is the first song on Watksy's self-titled debut album. The song involves Watsky describing how he creates a barrier against the outside world using the music coming through his headphones. On Guilty Pleasures, ''an album remixing tracks from ''Watsky ''with popular songs, ''Headphones ''was remixed with Passion Pit's ''Little Secrets, Ke$ha's Tik Tok, Beyoncé's Crazy In Love, and Shakira's Hips Don't Lie. The new song was merged with Amplified, a''dding its two verses to the original song as well as a second chorus, which is introduced part way through the track. Lyrics '''Chorus' I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I got my headphones on (I got my headphones on) When I look at who's around And it feels like two's a crowd I don't run and hide I just smile real wide And I turn my music loud Verse 1 It's not practical to react to bull I was thinking too hard and I cracked my skull It's natural, erase all doubt If I take my phones off, then my brains fall out So you can shout, empty out your throat on me It just looks like you're lip synching Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da, every time you go "blah blah Blah", I'm hearing "life goes on" like it's your mantra So talk shit, but when it's prone to go down You're afraid of your own bull like rodeo clowns I stay low to the ground, I stay plugged in And when my dome needs love, phones hug my skin But earbuds don't count, they're headphone loopholes I want 'em bigger than a couple sideways soup bowls And if you're saying next to nothing Make like my playlist and get to shufflin' Chorus I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I can't hear you (I got my headphones on) I got my headphones on (I got my headphones on) When I look at who's around And it feels like two's a crowd I don't run and hide I just smile real wide And I turn my music loud ''Headphones-Amplified'' extended Lyrics Chorus 2 (Rafael Casal) I get up, when you get down to this Keep cool, but still get loud to this When it drops just can't deny The mic's turned off but I'm amplified So if you want to ride This young son will come out tonight And this one tongue will give out the vibe With this mic off I'm still amplified (amplified) Verse 2 We don't just write poems, we got a mic jones (Mike Jones!) Giving a fuck, ripping it up in different time zones I know it's so apropos that it's gotta be said but I was flowing so hard in the car Off the top of my head when I drove home That my own flows gave me road dome So go bone man but fuck it if you're celibate Screw the music if you do it cause you're selling it Well equipped, man, we do it for the hell of it Never delicate, hella ripped off the elements Earth, wind, fire, water, top rock, echo box We got Cosby doing jello shots I'm not tellin' 'em the melanin's irrelevant I'm yellin' and you'll feel it from the ceiling to the sediment Intelligent epic and reppin' the Bay You're tripping if you're thinking that you're getting away Chorus 2 (Rafael Casal) I get up, when you get down to this Keep cool, but still get loud to this When it drops just can't deny The mic's turned off but I'm amplified So if you want to ride This young son will come out tonight And this one tongue will give out the vibe With this mic off I'm still amplified (amplified) Verse 3 The sun is coming up and running through me If weather ain't getting better, don't be gloomy Let's get together, gather up and get it moving And if you don't like my motherfuckin' music, sue me A new me, a new reason to be, so unseasonably fine The ill summer grill serving supper with free sides cut to the 'B' side It's Watsky covered in batter and butter and refried The speakers are pushing the roof the tweeters the woofers are proof The meters are up in the booth The subs, the mids, the highs, the highers, the lows, the cones all bump Duh, we're amped, that's the god damn truth We flowing low in this moment only to sew and be Growing over the roses and now that we broke it open We know that we're dope enough we're hoping no one just can't get live This is how we get amplified Chorus 2 (Rafael Casal) I get up, when you get down to this Keep cool, but still get loud to this When it drops just can't deny The mic's turned off but I'm amplified So if you want to ride This young son will come out tonight And this one tongue will give out the vibe With this mic off I'm still amplified (amplified) Category:Song Category:George Watsky Category:Rafael Casal Category:Watsky (album) Category:Guilty Pleasures